I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems, particularly to a method and apparatus for performing handoff between two sectors of a common base station.
II. Description of the Related Art
In a code division multiple access (CDMA) cellular telephone system or personal communications system, a common frequency band is used for communication with all base stations in a system. The common frequency band allows simultaneously communication between a mobile unit and more than one base station. Signals occupying the common frequency band are discriminated at the receiving station through the spread spectrum CDMA waveform properties based on the use of a high speed pseudonoise (PN) code. The high speed PN code is used to modulate signals transmitted from the base stations and the mobile units. Transmitter stations using different PN codes or PN codes that are offset in time produce signals that can be separately received at the receiving station. The high speed PN modulation also allows the receiving station to receive a signal from a single transmitting station where the signal has traveled over several distinct propagation paths.
A signal having traveled several distinct propagation paths generates the multipath characteristics of the radio channel. One characteristic of a multipath channel is the time spread introduced in a signal that is transmitted through the channel. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, the received signal appears as a stream of pulses. Another characteristic of the multipath channel is that each path through the channel may cause a different attenuation factor. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, each pulse of the received stream of pulses generally has a different signal strength than other received pulses. Yet another characteristic of the multipath channel is that each path through the channel may cause a different phase on the signal. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over a multipath channel, each pulse of the received stream of pulses generally has a different phase than other received pulses.
In the radio channel, the multipath is created by reflection of the signal from obstacles in the environment, such as buildings, trees, cars, and people. In general the radio channel is a time varying multipath channel due to the relative motion of the structures that create the multipath. For example, if an ideal impulse is transmitted over the time varying multipath channel, the received stream of pulses would change in time location, attenuation, and phase as a function of the time that the ideal impulse was transmit.
The multipath characteristic of a channel can result in signal fading. Fading is the result of the phasing characteristics of the multipath channel. A fade occurs when multipath vectors added destructively, yielding a received signal that is smaller than either individual vector. For example if a sine wave is transmitted through a multipath channel having two paths where the first path has an attenuation factor of X dB, a time delay of .delta. with a phase shift of .theta. radians, and the second path has an attenuation factor of X dB, a time delay of .delta. with a phase shift of .theta.+.pi. radians, no signal would be received at the output of the channel.
In narrow band modulation systems such as the analog FM modulation employed by conventional radio telephone systems, the existence of multiple path in the radio channel results in severe multipath fading. As noted above with a wideband CDMA, however, the different paths may be discriminated in the demodulation process. This discrimination not only greatly reduces the severity of multipath fading but provides an advantage to the CDMA system.
In an exemplary CDMA system, each base station transmits a pilot signal having a common PN spreading code that is offset in code phase from the pilot signal of other base stations. During system operation, the mobile unit is provided with a list of code phase offsets corresponding to neighboring base stations surrounding the base station through which communication is established. The mobile unit is equipped with a searching element that allows the mobile unit to track the signal strength of the pilot signal from a group of base stations including the neighboring base stations.
A method and system for providing a communication with the mobile unit through more than one base station during the handoff process are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/847,148, filed Mar. 5, 1992, entitled "MOBILE ASSISTED SOFT HANDOFF IN A CDMA CELLULAR TELEPHONE SYSTEM," assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Using this system, communication between the mobile unit and the end user is uninterrupted by the eventual handoff from an original base station to a subsequent base station. This type of handoff may be considered as a "soft" handoff in that communication with the subsequent base station is established before communication with the original base station is terminated. When the mobile unit is in communication with two base stations, a single signal for the end user is created from the signals from each base station by a cellular or personal communication system controller.
Mobile unit assisted soft handoff operates based on the pilot signal strength of several sets of base stations as measured by the mobile unit. The Active Set is the set of base stations through which active communication is established. The Neighbor Set is a set of base stations surrounding an active base station comprising base stations that have a high probability of having a pilot signal strength of sufficient level to establish communication. The Candidate Set is a set of base stations having a pilot signal strength of sufficient level to establish communication.
When communications are initially established, a mobile unit communicates through a first base station and the Active Set contains only the first base station. The mobile unit monitors the pilot signal strength of the base stations of the Active Set, the Candidate Set, and the Neighbor Set. When a pilot signal of a base station in the Neighbor Set exceeds a predetermined threshold level, the base station is added to the Candidate Set and removed from the Neighbor Set at the mobile unit. The mobile unit communicates a message to the first base station identifying the new base station. A cellular or personal communication system controller decides whether to establish communication between the new base station and the mobile unit. Should the cellular or personal communication system controller decide to do so, the cellular or personal communication system controller sends a message to the new base station with identifying information about the mobile unit and a command to establish communications therewith. A message is also transmitted to the mobile unit through the first base station. The message identifies a new Active Set that includes the first and the new base stations. The mobile unit searches for the new base station transmitted information signal and communication is established with the new base station without termination of communication through the first base station. This process can continue with additional base stations.
When the mobile unit is communicating through multiple base stations, it continues to monitor the signal strength of the base stations of the Active Set, the Candidate Set, and the Neighbor Set. Should the signal strength corresponding to a base station of the Active Set drop below a predetermined threshold for a predetermined period of time, the mobile unit generates and transmits a message to report the event. The cellular or personal communication system controller receives this message through at least one of the base stations with which the mobile unit is communicating. The cellular or personal communication system controller may decide to terminate communications through the base station having a weak pilot signal strength.
The cellular or personal communication system controller upon deciding to terminate communications through a base station generates a message identifying a new Active Set of base stations. The new Active Set does not contain the base station through which communication is to be terminated. The base stations through which communication is established send a message to the mobile unit. The cellular or personal communication system controller also communicates information to the base station to terminate communications with the mobile unit. The mobile unit communications are thus routed only through base stations identified in the new Active Set.
Because the mobile unit is communicating with the end user though at least one base station at all times throughout the soft handoff processes, no interruption in communications occurs between the mobile unit and the end user. A soft handoff provides significant benefits in its inherent "make before break" communication over conventional "break before make" techniques employed in other cellular communication systems.
In a cellular or personal communication telephone system, maximizing the capacity of the system in terms of the number of simultaneous telephone calls that can be handled is extremely important. System capacity in a spread spectrum system can be maximized if the transmitter power of each mobile unit is controlled such that each transmitted signal arrives at the base station receiver at the same level. In an actual system, each mobile unit may transmit the minimum signal level that produces a signal-to-noise ratio that allows acceptable data recovery. If a signal transmitted by a mobile unit arrives at the base station receiver at a power level that is too low, the bit-error-rate may be too high to permit high quality communications due to interference from the other mobile units. On the other hand, if the mobile unit transmitted signal is at a power level that is too high when received at the base station, communication with this particular mobile unit is acceptable but this high power signal acts as interference to other mobile units. This interference may adversely affect communications with other mobile units.
Therefore to maximize capacity in an exemplary CDMA spread spectrum system, the transmit power of each mobile unit within the coverage area of a base station is controlled by the base station to produce the same nominal received signal power at the base station. In the ideal case, the total signal power received at the base station is equal to the nominal power received from each mobile unit multiplied by the number of mobile units transmitting within the coverage area of the base station plus the power received at the base station from mobile units in the coverage area of neighboring base stations.
The path loss in the radio channel can be characterized by two separate phenomena: average path loss and fading. The forward link, from the base station to the mobile unit, operates on a different frequency than the reverse link, from the mobile unit to the base station. However because the forward link and reverse link frequencies are within the same frequency band, a significant correlation between the average path loss of the two links exists. On the other hand, fading is an independent phenomenon for the forward link and reverse link and varies as a function of time.
In an exemplary CDMA system, each mobile unit estimates the path loss of the forward link based on the total power at the input to the mobile unit. The total power is the sum of the power from all base stations operating on the same frequency assignment as perceived by the mobile unit. From the estimate of the average forward link path loss, the mobile unit sets the transmit level of the reverse link signal. Should the reverse link channel for one mobile unit suddenly improve compared to the forward link channel for the same mobile unit due to independent fading of the two channels, the signal as received at the base station from this mobile unit would increase in power. This increase in power causes additional interference to all signals sharing the same frequency assignment. Thus a rapid response of the mobile unit transmit power to the sudden improvement in the channel would improve system performance.
Mobile unit transmit power is also controlled by one or more base stations. Each base station with which the mobile unit is in communication measures the received signal strength from the mobile unit. The measured signal strength is compared to a desired signal strength level for that particular mobile unit. A power adjustment command is generated by each base station and sent to the mobile unit on the forward link. In response to the base station power adjustment command, the mobile unit increases or decreases the mobile unit transmit power by a predetermined amount. By this method, a rapid response to a change in the channel is effected and the average system performance is improved.
When a mobile unit is in communication with more than one base station, power adjustment commands are provided from each base station. The mobile unit acts upon these multiple base station power adjustment commands to avoid transmit power levels that may adversely interfere with other mobile unit communications and yet provide sufficient power to support communication from the mobile unit to at least one of the base stations. This power control mechanism is accomplished by having the mobile unit increase its transmit signal level only if every base station with which the mobile unit is in communication requests an increase in power level. The mobile unit decreases its transmit signal level if any base station with which the mobile unit is in communication requests that the power be decreased. A system for base station and mobile unit power control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,109 entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING TRANSMISSION POWER IN A CDMA CELLULAR MOBILE TELEPHONE SYSTEM," issued Oct. 8, 1991, assigned to the Assignee of the present invention.
Base station diversity at the mobile unit is an important consideration in the soft handoff process. The power control method described above operates optimally when the mobile unit communicates with each base station through which communication is possible. In doing so, the mobile unit avoids inadvertently interfering with communications through a base station receiving the mobile unit's signal at an excessive level but unable to communicate a power adjustment command to the mobile unit because communication is not established therewith.
A typical cellular or personal communication system contains some base stations having multiple sectors. A multi-sectored base station comprises multiple independent transmit and receive antennas. The present invention is a method and apparatus of handoff between sectors of a common base station. The present invention is called softer handoff.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for performing handoff between two sectors of a common base station.
It is another object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for performing softer handoff between two sectors of a common base station such that improved power control performance is provided.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for performing softer handoff between two sectors of a common base station such that base station resources are used efficiently.